<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sublime Nostalgia by MBmasher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346596">Sublime Nostalgia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBmasher/pseuds/MBmasher'>MBmasher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Post-High School, Roommates, sad rin :(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBmasher/pseuds/MBmasher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin misses the old times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoshizora Rin/Sonoda Umi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sublime Nostalgia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rin picked up the photo frame off the counter, brushing off the dust with her thumb. It was a photo of the nine of them during a concert. Her eyes glanced over the eight other girls, taking a moment to notice how much their faces and figures had changed since then, before locking her eyes onto her past self. She had a great big smile on her face and her eyes shone in the light. Rin took extra notice on her short hair. Since then, she had grown out her hair, not bothering to cut it often. </p><p>"μ's was a miracle for me and I still can't believe it happened. I miss those days so much..." she mumbled to herself. She felt tears start to form in her eyes, but did not have the energy to cry, so she just stood there, staring at the photo.</p><p>"Rin?" Umi called out. She had appeared next to Rin, seemingly having come back from work.</p><p>"Umi-chan? When did you arrive?"</p><p>"Just a moment ago. Didn't you hear?"</p><p>"No, I'm sorry Umi-chan."</p><p>"It's alright," Umi replied. She glanced at the photo frame in Rin's hands, before looking up to her face. Rin realized this and quickly tried to wipe the tears off her face, however this didn't go unnoticed by Umi.</p><p>"Rin, do you still miss μ's?"</p><p>"Of course I do!" Rin shouted, startling Umi a bit. Regret flashed in Rin's eyes as she quickly brought her hands closer to her face, expression softening up.</p><p>"I'm sorry Umi-chan, I didn't mean to shout," Rin said softly, "it's just that, you know... everything was just so perfect back then. I didn't get the best grades but I was always trying. I was always trying! But look at me now. Sometimes I can't even get out of bed, and you always have to scream at me, just for me to get up. And I'm sorry for that. That's the worst part of this, living with you, you know? Because I feel like a burden to you. Yet, you always take care of me, even though I don't have a job, and sometimes it means you have to work overtime, and I hate it because it means I don't get to see you as much, but it's my fault anyway. All I'm saying is that I'm sorry, Umi-chan, and I completely understand if you hate me, but-" Rin was interrupted as she felt her tears trickling off her chin. Umi took a step closer, wiping the tears off her face with her sleeve, before taking Rin's hands into her own.</p><p>"Rin, you mean the most to me, you know that? You've never been a burden to me, not for a moment ever since you moved in with me. Sometimes you can be a handful, I'll admit that, but I wouldn't trade it for anything else in this universe," Umi softly whispered. Rin had started audibly crying, so Umi put her head onto her shoulder, bringing her into a hug.</p><p>"I'm s-so sorry Umi-chan, I love y-you," Rin cried. </p><p>"I love you too Rin, and I'll always be here for you," she replied. They stood there for a few minutes, letting Rin let out the emotions she had built up over the years. </p><p>After Rin had calmed down a bit, Umi had lightly pushed Rin off her shoulder.</p><p>"By the way Rin, if you want to talk about jobs, I think I found a job that you might like," Umi pulled out her phone, scrolling through a few apps before showing Rin the contents of her phone.</p><p>"Looking for track and field coaches," Rin read out, "Umi-chan, you know I haven't ran since high school."</p><p>"Don't lie to me Rin, I saw you doing some stretches when you thought I wasn't watching." Rin blushed at the thought of Umi seeing her when she thought she was alone.</p><p>"Rin, I know you still have it in you. I'll help you get that job, OK? Just promise me you'll try just a bit harder. For me," Umi said. Rin nodded before showing a small smile on her face.</p><p>"See, I like your smile. It fits well on your face," Umi remarked, before Rin's smile quickly shifted from a genuine smile to an embarrassed smile, blush forming on her cheeks.</p><p>"Umi-chan, so s-shameless!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written for the rarepair event in the Idol Fanfic Hell Discord server!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>